Fearless
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Stories based on Taylor Swift songs. Mostly Puck/Rachel. There may in the future be some Sam/Rachel or gen.
1. Fearless

**Title: **Fearless  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Rachel and Puck have their first official date.  
**Word Count: **309  
**Warnings: **AU after the Finn/Rachel breakup in season 2**  
****Notes: **This is going to be a collection based on Taylor Swift songs. The title of the chapter will be the title of the song the story is inspired by. The story might be inspired by the song name or specific lyrics within the song. I don't how many songs I will do. They will most likely be Puck/Rachel, although there might be some Sam/Rachel or gen stories in there. If any are interconnected, I'll let you know.

* * *

When Rachel begins dating Noah during junior year after her tragic breakup with Finn, no one seems that surprised. In fact, they all act as if they were expecting it. Rachel knows that there' has always been chemistry between her and Noah and realizes the glee club might have also seen it.

After they kiss for the first time into their new relationship, Noah whispers against her lips, "I want to do this right this time around. Friday night, you and I are going out on our first date."

Rachel wanted to scream in excitement, but she was able to hold it in.

When Noah picks her up, he helps her into the car like a gentleman he will never admit to being. When Noah begins driving, Rachel can't help but look at him, the side of her head resting on the headrest of her seat.

Rachel likes Noah so much that it scares her. She's so afraid of giving her heart away and it getting broken. The more time she spends with him, the more she likes him. That's why them beginning to date again really was inevitable.

Noah runs a hand through his Mohawk, and Rachel wants it to be her hand. As if finally sensing her gaze, he quickly glances at her. She sees the quirk of his lips before his eyes go back to the road.

Rachel blushes at having been caught, but when Noah's hand goes to rest on her thigh and his thumb rubs soft circles on it, Rachel can't find it in herself to really care.

She sighs contentedly. She really can't wait to see what Noah has planned for their first official date. She's sure it will be perfect and she will love it.

After all, she's finally with Noah and that's all she truly needs for a perfect first date.


	2. Fifteen

**Title: **Fifteen  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, Finn/Rachel**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Finn does the unthinkable and Puck helps pick up the pieces  
**Word Count: **353  
**Warnings: **AU, some Finn bashing  
**Lyrics Used: **Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind**  
**

* * *

Rachel sat on her bed crying. She couldn't believe him. She thought he was the one; she thought she could trust him. She was wrong.

A tap on her window brought her out of her self-pity. She smiled through her tears at the familiar face. She unlocked her window, and he climbed in and sat on her bed as if he belonged there.

"How are you doing, Rach?"

"What do you think? My boyfriend takes my virginity and then dumps me in front of the whole school."

Noah puts his hand up. "I'm not the enemy, Rach."

"Sorry," she whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

Noah held out his arms, and she dove in, seeking the comfort that he so readily offered.

"I know this is a clichéd thing to say, but it will get better with time."

"How much time?" she asked without lifting her head from his chest.

He kissed her head. "That's hard to say. It's different for everyone"

"And I'm an emotional basket case on a good day, so I can be like this forever."

"Nah, not forever. Probably just a couple of years."

Rachel looked up and glared at him, and he simply grinned cheekily back.

Noah leaned down and claimed her lips in a swift kiss. She blinked when he pulled back as quickly as he surged forward. "Rach, you are an amazing girl. Any guy would be lucky to have your devotion. I hope, when you're ready to start looking, you'll consider me as a viable candidate."

Rachel blinked. _Did Noah just admit to liking me?_ She wasn't sure if she should believe it, but by looking into Noah's eyes, she knew he was telling the complete truth. _Noah likes me._

She remembered how Noah has always been there for him, no matter what. He has been her biggest protector as well as defender. She nodded. "You will be the first person I look at, and I just hope you'll still be available."

"Good," Noah breathed as he pulled her closer into a warm hug, allowing her to soak up all of the comfort she needed.


	3. Love Story

**Title: **Love Story  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, Finn/Rachel**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Despite what people might think, Rachel and Puck knew each other as children.  
**Word Count: **650  
**Warnings: **None  
**Lyrics Used: **We were both young when I first saw you**  
**

* * *

Rachel Berry first met Noah Puckerman when they were five and six respectively. They both were at the local park, Noah with his mom and Rachel with her daddy. Jacob Ben Israel was being his usual creepy self and kept trying to lift Rachel's dress up to peek underneath. Noah came and saw what was going on and immediately pushed Jacob down onto the ground, called him a creepy loser, took Rachel's hand, and dragged her away. On that day, Noah Puckerman gained a devote admirer in Rachel Berry.

Since Rachel was a nice Jewish girl who he protected, Noah didn't even get in trouble.

Afterwards, they became not exactly friends, but if Rachel wanted to tag along with Noah, he didn't mind. He listen to her as she rambled on about her dreams of being on Broadway, not saying one thing about her finding a more realistic goal. In fact, he was one of the few people who thought she could make it in New York.

When they were both seven, Noah's dad left and Noah became Puck. When Rachel tried to talk to him, he walked away. He no longer tolerated or secretly liked her presence. She had two dads while he had none, and she didn't seem to understand why he hated being around her.

When Rachel kept trying to get him to talk, Puck resorted to name-calling that left her in tears. Deep down he felt bad for bringing tears to her big, brown eyes, but at least she left him alone.

He never went out of his way to talk to Rachel or defend her against Jacob Ben Israel again. In fact, he didn't have any interaction with her again until high school.

The first day of high school, Puck already had a rep of being a sex shark which made him instantly popular with guys. And all of the girls wanted him to get in their pants or under their skirts.

During the first week of school, he noticed Rachel out of the corner of his eye. He also noticed some of his new "friends" leering at her and her extremely short skirt. Puck balled his fists at the way they looked at her as Rachel brushed her bangs out of eyes, oblivious to the extra attention. No one was allowed to look at her in that way.

After lunch, he tossed the first slushie in McKinley history, and it was in Rachel's face. Making her completely undoable and the pariah of the school. Like when they were kids, Puck ignored Rachel's tears and stomped away.

Except for the slushie to the face, they didn't interact until Puck joined glee club to keep an eye on Quinn and his baby. And even then, he did the best to ignore Rachel and her doe eyes that were aimed at Finn.

When they dated for that week, it surprised Puck how much he actually enjoyed it. He originally only asked her out to get his mom off of his back, but he liked spending time with her.

The one night they didn't spend making out in her empty house – seriously, her dads seemed to always be out of town – they watched a movie. A horror movie that involved demonomania. Puck really liked how Rachel pressed herself against him in fear, her surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his stomach. It made the possible permanent ear damage totally worth it.

He hated when Rachel dumped him because he realized he actually liked her. When he watched the train wreck of a relationship that was called Finchel start and stop, Puck knew he might still have a chance. If there was ever an opening, he was going to take it. He would tell Rachel how he felt because he realized she was worth the risk.

After all, all great love stories had drama, and theirs was full of it.


	4. Hey Stephen

**Title: **Hey Stephen  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, mentions of Puck/many girls**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Rachel watches from the sidelines as girls come and go in Puck's life.  
**Word Count: **763  
**Warnings: **None  
**Lyrics Used: **Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold**  
**

* * *

Rachel watched as girls came into Noah's life, but they left just as quickly.

She quickly realized that Finn wasn't the guy for her. When she thought about her future, about the man who was front row center at opening night for all of her shows, the man at her side during her first Tony Awards Show, the man she said "I do" to in a traditional Jewish ceremony, it was with Noah Puckerman.

When Finn told her he wanted to be with her, after the truth about Quinn and the baby became public knowledge, she gently let him down. That didn't stop him from lashing out at her, calling her many names in front of the glee club. She stoically took it, and when Mr. Shue walked in, she just as stoically took her sat, angering Finn even more.

Rachel watched with a heavy heart as Noah dated Quinn. She watched as Quinn took for granted everything Noah did for her. No matter how much he tried, it never seemed to be enough for her. She watched as the baby was born, Quinn shut off her heart to Noah and pushed him away, no longer wanting or needing him.

She then watched as he fooled around with Santana. With the Latina, Rachel knew it was mainly sex, but she also knew there were some feelings there as well. Santana's jealousy when Noah looked at another girl was proof of that. But when Santana set her eyes on a new boy who made more money, Noah was left in the dust once again.

During junior year, it was Lauren that had Noah's attention. He chased after her and tried to prove himself worthy of her. When she finally gave in, he did everything he could for her, even running for prom royalty with her against Finn and Quinn. At the close of the year, after they suffered a humiliating defeat at Nationals, Lauren dumped him and glee club.

Still, Rachel watched from the sidelines.

The trend continued into senior year, but it was with a multitude of girls, includes Rachel's biological mother. That one still stung more than anything.

Rachel never got up the courage to tell Noah how she felt, afraid of his rejection. Afraid that she wouldn't be enough for him.

Rachel went to NYADA, never confessing how she felt. She didn't confess at Finn's memorial, either. It hadn't been the time or the place for it. Or at least that was what she told herself to justify still staying silent.

When Rachel went back to Lima while still not speaking to Santana to say goodbye to New Directions once and for awhile, and when she saw Noah in his Air Force uniform, looking very dashing, Rachel decided she had to tell him. She couldn't live with the not knowing any longer.

Rachel decided to do it the way she did everything. With song. She had already performed "Be Okay" with Santana, so Rachel hoped there wouldn't be another fight over Noah. Santana had always been a bit possessive of him, but she hoped she would have Santana's support.

When she performed, and she was still a bit embarrassed by it, "You Belong with Me," she kept her eyes on Noah. She just hoped he got the message.

After she finished the song, she moved to quickly sit down, suddenly feeling shy and insecure, but Noah stood up from his chair and stepped in front of her, halting her progress.

Rachel nervously bit her bottom lip and kept her eyes trained on his chest. Noah's finger on her chin forced her face up so she could meet his eyes.

Noah silently stared into her eyes and he must have seen something because he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Rachel moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck and Noah's grip her waist tightly.

They were interrupted by claps, and Rachel pulled back blushing.

Santana nodded. "About time. I didn't think this matchup would ever happen again."

Britney nodded enthusiastically while she clapped. "Puckleberry is back."

Rachel hid her face. "I'm not sure how we're going to do this. I'm in New York and you're who knows where. I've waited so long to be with you, though."

Noah kissed her head. "We'll figure it out. I rather be you even if it will be a bit difficult over any other girl."

"Good to know," Rachel whispered.

Noah tilted her head up again and captured her lips in another kiss, ignoring the catcalls echoing throughout the choir room.


	5. White Horse

**Title: **White Horse  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, Finn/Rachel**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Rachel figures out that she deserves better than Finn.  
**Word Count: **525  
**Warnings: **None  
**Lyrics Used: **I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse

* * *

When Rachel finally ended it with Finn, it wasn't some public breakup that was overplayed for dramatics. She quietly sat him down in her bedroom and told him she couldn't do it with him any longer. When he stood up with fists clenched and demanded, "Who is it?" Rachel sadly shook her head at the fact that he thought another man could be the only reason for her to end it.

"It's no one. Yet. Finn, if I'm perfectly honest, you don't treat me very well most of the time. You refuse to stand up for me when Santana or Quinn says something bitchy. You constantly forget I'm a vegan, something that's very important to my very being. And most of the time, you act as if your embarrassed of me. I deserve someone who will treat me better than that. And unfortunately, that isn't you. And one day, I will find that someone."

Finn opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Instead, he stomped out of her room and out of her life.

Rachel had hoped that they could be friends eventually, but with the cruel insults Finn hurled at her the next day after she saw him making out with some junior cheerio on Rachel's locker, she no longer held out hope for any kind of friendship between them. And her prediction was confirmed when stepped down from co-captain, although he didn't quit Glee.

Rachel was a bit surprised when Noah decided to step up as co-captain, but she also knew he had it in him. She was only surprised because she didn't know what gave him the push to take on a leadership role when he was always happy blending into the background of glee before.

Rachel and Noah had been friends since they dated during sophomore year, but as they work closely together for glee club, they became closer. In fact, Rachel started thinking of Noah as her best friend, even though she'd never admit that to him.

With Rachel's pushiness, Noah got into NYU and he was planning to study music production. Personally, Rachel thought he'd be amazing in that field. Noah always had a good ear.

So Rachel, who was going to NYADA, had a friend in the city. In fact, she and Noah were planning to get an apartment together. Her dads were going to help with rent, but Rachel and Noah would have to get part-time jobs for food and other things. Neither of them minded that, though.

Noah refused to give up his pickup truck despite not really needing a vehicle there, so with their bags thrown into the back, and their seatbelts buckled up, they left for their new adventure.

As Noah laid a hand on Rachel's thigh and she felt a fluttering in her stomach, she wondered if maybe she finally found that someone who would treat her the way she deserved.

When she looked at Noah when they were stopped at a light, and Noah met her gaze before his flickered down to her lips, she thought that maybe she had, and that someone had been right under her nose that whole time.


	6. You Belong With Me

**Title: **You Belong With Me  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, Finn/Rachel**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Puck needs to get through Rachel's thick skull.  
**Word Count: **477  
**Warnings: **None  
**Lyrics Used: **If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me

* * *

Puck watched as Rachel continuously chased Finn, even after the breakup. Couldn't Rachel see that Finn wasn't right for her?

Puck knew that even if they did get back together, Finn was _never _going to go to New York. He would happily take over Burt's shop and live in Lima for the rest of his life. He didn't have the ambition or desire to get out of this shithole of a town.

He would end up convincing Rachel to give up all of her of her New York dreams, and she'd most likely become a music teacher in order to make Finn happy, and therefore, making herself miserable.

On the other hand, Puck wanted to get out of Lima as much as her, even if it was only to prove that he wasn't the Lima Loser that everyone accused him of being. He'd love to go to New York with her. While she went to some performing arts school, he maybe could go to college, too. And if he didn't get in anywhere, he'd work. He didn't care what he had to do, as long as he could be in New York with Rachel.

Puck wanted to scream that at her, but he also knew that wasn't the way to get through to her. The best way to get through to Rachel was with a song. That was the only way she'd listen; she proved that with the whole nose job incident.

He had a picked the totally girly song of "You Belong With Me," but remixed it, so it didn't make his balls shrivel up and fall off.

During glee, he made sure to look straight into her eyes as he sang it, so there would be no doubt who he was singing it for. He knew Finn would never forgive him for this, but the guy no longer had a claim on Rachel, and Puck was finally going after who he wanted.

Her eyes were bright with tears, and Puck didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. When the song finished, there was silence. Everyone looked between Puck and Rachel, waiting to see what would happen.

Breaths were held, including Puck's, when Rachel stood up and walked to stand in front of him. Rachel shyly met his eyes. "I know it's pretty last minute, and I understand if you already have plans, but would you like to go to prom with me?"

Puck didn't even pretend to think, no matter how much it ruined his badass reputation. "Yes, I'd love to go with you."

Both of them ignored Finn's growl as Puck took Rachel's hand. He didn't know what the future held for them, but it looked just a little brighter now that Rachel seemed to be willing to give him a chance. Hopefully it would be a _real_ chance this time.


	7. Breathe

**Title: **Breathe  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, Puck/Quinn**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Rachel's too late.  
**Word Count: **323  
**Warnings: **None  
**Lyrics Used: **And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to

* * *

Rachel knew she'd miss him. Somehow, with all of the drama that happened between the two of them, he became one of her closest friends. He accepted her for who she was, craziness and all. He loved her unconditionally. He was one of the only people that could make her laugh when she felt like her world was crashing down around her.

Even with how important he was to her, she still didn't expect to feel as if she had a gaping hole in her chest. She expected to feel that way about Finn, not Noah.

More than once, she thought about picking up her phone and calling him, but she was afraid that he'd ignore her call. She feared that he didn't miss her as much as she missed him.

They barely talked at Finn's memorial, both too caught up in their grief. She wanted a hug from him, but she didn't want to bother him when it was obvious that he was suffering.

When she went back to McKinley to say goodbye to New Directions, she wasn't ready for Noah to practically ignore her. He went from being one of her best friends to acting as if she didn't even exist.

She also wasn't ready for Noah to go after Quinn for a relationship. Rachel understood that they were forever bonded because of Beth, but she thought their relationship was left in the past. She hadn't realized that there were still feelings there for either of them.

She wasn't ready for the sharp pain in her chest when they kissed after singing 'Just Give Me a Reason,' either.

She felt as if she was suffocating as their lips moved pressed together, lazily moving as if they had all of the time in the world.

She didn't know how she'd continue to breathe, knowing Noah was forever lost, but she realized she was going to have to learn.

She was too late.


	8. Tell Me Why

**Title: **Tell Me Why  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, Finn/Rachel  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Rachel doesn't need someone who cuts her down.  
**Word Count: **435  
**Warnings: **None  
**Lyrics Used: **Why do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside?

* * *

It was senior year, and Rachel's relationship with Finn was quickly fizzling out despite reuniting not even three months previous.

They were only supposed to be together for their last year of high school because no matter what, Rachel was going to New York.

But then Finn began picking at her insecurities. He tried making her doubt her talent, her star power. Rachel might have many insecurities, and she might have even doubt her voice sometimes, but those times had long past. She knew she was talented, and she knew she was destined for New York. She was destined to have her name up in lights, and no one was going to take that away from her, not even her high school boyfriend who she had once thought was the perfect leading man.

When Rachel confided to Noah about her plans to break up with Finn, he congratulated her. "You're too good for him, my hot little Jewish-American princess."

When Finn yelled obscenities at her when she tried to quietly end their relationship, Noah stood in front of her as if to shield her in case Finn raised a hand to her. Finn never did before, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of him when he began waving his hands around.

Noah's protectiveness only angered Finn more, and he accused her of cheating on him. Rachel didn't defend herself. Mainly because she didn't care any longer. Also, she couldn't deny being interested if Noah wanted to try a relationship again.

The rest of the year, Rachel avoided relationships. She focused on her studies, her voice, and her friends. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible because she knew she was saying goodbye to some of them at the end of the year. She graduated with honors and was surprised – in a good way – when Noah told her about his plans to follow her to New York.

She had been so afraid of being alone in the big city, especially when Kurt didn't get into NYADA. She was just thankful she'd have her best friend there with her.

They shared their first kiss two months in the city. Neither of them was surprised by the development. After all, they'd been dancing around each other since sophomore year.

Their friendship naturally turned into romance. It wasn't awkward or stilted in the least. Rachel found someone who understood her and Noah found someone who saw how amazing he could be. As Rachel, being a true romantic, liked to say, they were meant to be.

And the rest was history.


	9. You're Not Sorry

**Title: **You're Not Sorry  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Sam/Rachel, Puck/Rachel friendship  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Rachel finds a new leading man.  
**Word Count: **568  
**Warnings: **None  
**Lyrics Used: **All this time I was waiting  
Hoping you would come around?

* * *

Rachel Berry waited. She waited, waited, and then waited some more. Finn's attention never wavered from Quinn, though. Even when Jesse showed up and began flirting with her, Finn didn't seem bothered. It was obvious he was completely in love with Quinn, and he wasn't going to look in her direction again.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat as she ignored Quinn's pitying gaze. It was time to move on. Finn wasn't destined to be her leading man as she had thought in the past. It was time to find herself a new leading man.

She never expected it to be Quinn's ex-boyfriend. Suddenly though, Rachel was spending all of her time with Sam. They bonded over their mutual heartbreak. Sam could make her laugh with his impressions, and he helped her to just cut loose and have fun.

Her heart fluttered when he smiled with his very cute lips. She finally got up the courage to ask him a very important question. "Would you go to the prom with me?"

Sam's answer hurt. Rachel wasn't his type? How? With the way Sam acted, she was sure he felt the same way. How could she have read the situation so wrong? Why was she never good enough?

When Rachel found out the truth about Sam's situation, she felt guilty. Even more so when he whispered, "If I had the money, you'd definitely be my type."

Rachel blushed. "I don't need prom. I just want to spend the night with you. I kind of want you to be my boyfriend," she shyly admitted.

Sam's smile was big. "Well, I kind of want you to be my girlfriend."

They shared their first kiss that night.

When Rachel walked into school the next day, she saw Noah and Sam having a heated discussion near her locker. She moved closer with caution. "Hello, Sam, Noah. What are you two talking about?"

Noah moved away. He smiled faintly and pecked Rachel's forehead. "Nothing of importance. Got to go, Rach. Talk to you later."

Once Noah was gone, she turned to Sam with raised eyebrows. "What were you two talking about?"

"Well, he kind of threatened me." Rachel's eyes widened. "He said if I hurt you, I'd have a fist in my face."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or angry."

Sam chuckled. "Go with flattered. He's just trying to protect you. It's how he shows that he cares about you."

Rachel nodded. "Still, I abhor violence."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to give him a reason to put a fist in my face."

Rachel smiled. "Good, but wait a minute. How did he know we kissed last night?"

"He didn't, but he said it was going to happen with the way the two of us kept looking at each other. Although, the words were a bit different."

Rachel nodded sagely. "I'm well used to Noah's crude language."

Sam grasped her chin and leaned down, gently kissing her. "So, want to come over tonight? Help me babysit?"

"I thought that was Quinn's job," Rachel whispered, and she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I rather have my girlfriend help. I'm sure Quinn will understand."

"I'll be there tonight."

They held hands, both ignoring the looks they received. Rachel finally had her ideal leading man, one who didn't care about being at the bottom of the social ladder.


	10. Forever and Always

**Title: **Forever and Always  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, Finn/Rachel, Finn/Quinn (not really, though)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Finn lets Rachel down, but Puck is there for her.  
**Word Count: **659  
**Warnings: **None  
**Lyrics Used: **You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me  
**Notes: **Everything until Britney/Brittany stays the same.

* * *

Rachel watched as Quinn sauntered up to Finn. And like Rachel asked, she smiled sweetly. "Now that I'm head cheerleader again and you're back on the football team, it only seems right that we get back together."

Rachel watched with wide eyes as Finn grabbed Quinn's face, and with no hesitation whatsoever, kissed her. She stepped out from her hiding spot as Quinn quickly took a step back and away from Finn's questing lips. "You were supposed to say no." She whispered it, but Rachel heard it in the deadly silent hallway. Silently, she was grateful for the truce her and Quinn came to. The old Quinn would have leaped at the opportunity to be with Finn. The new, more mature Quinn was a bit more loyal.

"You told me you loved me," Rachel said in a voice that showed all of her heartbreak. "I've got to wonder if it was all a lie."

Finn froze. "I can explain –"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it," Rachel interrupted.

"_She_ came onto _me_." Finn pointed an accusing finger at Quinn.

Rachel nodded. "I know, because I asked her to. _She _didn't initiate the kiss, though. I needed to make sure you'd be faithful to me, even when you had your popularity back. At least now I have my answer."

Finn clenched his fists. "You should have trusted me," he ground out.

"You really have no reason to be so high and mighty. Your kissing her proves I was right to not trust you, that my gut instincts were right." She stopped and took a deep breath. "In case you haven't figured it out, it's over. _We're_ over."

Finn shrugged carelessly. "Your lost; I still have Quinn."

"No you do not." Quinn moved closer to Rachel and crossed her arms. "The only reason I flirted with you was because Rachel asked me to. And frankly, if you can cheat on someone who absolutely adores you, someone who'd do anything for you, I don't want to be with you." She turned to face Rachel. "I'm sorry," Quinn sincerely said.

Rachel quirked her lips into an almost-smile. "It's okay. I don't blame you."

And then she turned around and walked away, ignoring Finn's squawks and Quinn's reprimands.

That night, Rachel was surprised to see Noah lightly tapping on her window as he perched on the tree branch. She knelt on the bed and unlocked the window, lifting it up. "You know, there is an invention called the front door."

Noah shrugged. "I like the window better."

"What do you want, Noah?"

He shrugged. "Just checking up on you."

"You mean, you heard what happened with Finn, and you want to make sure I'm not broken."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, though." Rachel turned away but Noah lightly gripped her hand, halting her progress.

"Rach, Finn is an idiot. He made the stupidest mistake, and he's going to live to regret it."

Rachel tried to hold back her tears. "Why should I have believed our relationship to be real? Who would pick Rachel Berry: Glee Geek over Quinn Fabray: Beautiful Head Cheerleader?"

Noah pulled, and Rachel found her back pressed against a very defined chest. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, making his breath tickle, "I would, in a heartbeat."

"Really?" Rachel asked incredulously as she turned around to face him.

Instead of answering, he leaned down and chastely kissed her. "I lied last year. I was never planning to break up with you. I liked you way too much. Unfortunately, you didn't want me."

Rachel's breath quickened when Noah tightened his arms around her waist. "I might have made the biggest mistake of my life."

"There's time to fix it."

When Rachel leaned up to kiss him, and he eagerly returned it, she thought that maybe Finn's disloyalty was for the best. If she got Noah out of it, then it was all worth it.


	11. The Way I Loved You

**Title: **The Way I Loved You  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, Finn/Rachel  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Rachel craves excitement and passion, and she can't get that from Finn.  
**Word Count: **1,170  
**Warnings: **Slight Language (only one instance)  
**Lyrics Used: **Three Sets:

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain_

_..._

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

_..._

_And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake_

**Notes: **Sequel to Chapter 3: Love Story.

* * *

Rachel smiled as Finn went on and on about football. She used to love listening to his stories, but lately, her smiles have become forced. Whatever had originally made her like Finn seemed to have disappeared. It felt like it happened overnight, but she knew that couldn't be true.

Finn didn't seem to notice her waning interest. If he did, he simply didn't care. Neither reason made her feel that good.

She wished her feelings for Finn hadn't changed. The fact that she didn't feel anything at all broke her heart.

He was so easy compared to other guys. He was safe, secure, and both of her dads liked him. Girls talked about how their one dad didn't like their boyfriends, but she had two dads, and she didn't have that problem at all.

That was the problem, though. He was boring. Nothing about him sent her pulse racing.

Rachel thought about when she last felt invigorated because of a boy. And she realized it was when she dated Noah.

The majority of their very short relationship was making out. But he made her feel things that no other boy had ever stirred within her. He sent her blood rushing. All he had to do was brush her arm, and she was ready to jump him. Rachel had never told Noah, but she had seriously considered going all of the way with him. He just made it so hard for her to say 'no.'

His kisses had been so intoxicating. When he kissed down her neck, it felt like her skin was on fire wherever his lips touched. She wanted his hands on her at the same time that she didn't want his hands anywhere near her.

Her mind and body had definitely warred with each other. It had been a very confusing week.

Noah could make her laugh. He could make her relax and just have fun. She wasn't as uptight when they dated. And as a consequence, during that short week, she had a better relationship with her glee teammates. They seemed to like her better when she dated Noah, even Santana.

Even though it was a short relationship, they had the most intense fights. There was screaming and wild hand gestures from Rachel as she tried to get her point about why Noah should do homework across to him. Their fights always led to spectacular make-ups, which involved a lot of heated kisses while Noah tried to cop a feel. She had always felt so hot as she bucked against the thigh that was between her knees and pressed against her pelvis.

She remembered rubbing against his knee and watching as his eyes seemed to darken in his desire. She had never, and still has never, felt sexier.

He wasn't as simple as people seemed to think. In reality, he was a walking contraction. He had the whole bad boy image going for him – it was definitely a turn on, which she admitted during the whole glist incident – but he also had a soft side. He was such a doting brother even though he mercilessly teased Becca. Also, he gave up football, something not even Finn did right away. He deemed her and Glee worthy enough of the sacrifice. Even after they broke up, he defended her as best as he could, despite the fact that they weren't friends. She didn't believe him when he said that, and he proved her right when he continued to stand up for her.

Rachel had broken up with him, but she had thought at the time that it was for the best. He wanted Quinn and she wanted Finn. They didn't fit, and she doubted they would have worked out, especially if she had discovered the truth about the baby. She had just been too insecure, and their relationship would never have survived the truth coming out.

But now she wondered if they gave up too easily. Maybe they would have broken up, but it could have only been temporary. They might have gotten back together once Rachel cooled off.

Noah was across the hall when she finally worked up the courage to break up with Finn. She left Finn with his mouth hanging open. She just wanted to get out of there before he decided to make a scene.

She escaped into the choir room just as Finn began yelling about what an ungrateful bitch she was.

She wasn't in there for any longer than two minutes when she heard footsteps. She whirled around, expecting Finn, but was surprised to see Noah. Her heart immediately picked up speed.

She licked her lips – Noah's eyes zeroed in on her tongue – and cleared her suddenly dry throat. "Noah, what can I do for you?" Noah raised his eyebrows as she nervously continued, "I assume you saw the breakup –"

"Rach," he chided gently.

"Sorry. Nervous," she shyly admitted.

He stared at the floor before looking up quickly, a look of resolution adorning his face. "I promised myself if there was ever a chance, ever an opening, I'd take it. You are worth it."

Rachel opened her mouth to ask a question, but Noah silenced her with a kiss that made her toes curls as she gripped his lovely arms. She blinked when he pulled away. There was a beat of silence. "Um..."

"Rachel Berry – speechless. Where's a camera when I need one?"Rachel still didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Noah continued talking. "Rach, I like you. I've been a bit in like with you for awhile. Probably since we were kids. I started ignoring and being mean to you because I was jealous that you had two kids while I had none. And as for that first slushie, I saw some guys looking at you and talking about getting under your skirt, and I got jealous. By slusheeing you, you were pretty much off limits for other guys."

Rachel nodded, still struck dumb.

"I know there are other guys out there, guys that are probably a lot better for you than me, but I want you so badly. I promise, if you give me another chance, you won't regret it. I'll work to be worthy of you. Rach, just please –"

It was Rachel's turn to silence him with a kiss. When she pulled away, she was smiling. "If we are going to do this again, we'll do it right. You never actually took me on a date last time. So, will you go on a date with me?"

Noah's smile was real as he pulled her into his arms and started planting kisses on her neck. He bit and licked, soothing.

Rachel whimpered at the sensation. "Is that a 'yes?'" she asked breathlessly.

"That's a 'yes.'" he murmured against her neck.

"Good." She lifted his face and guided his lips to her own. When they kissed – this time longer – Rachel felt excitement course through her body, and for the first time in a while, she felt hope for a relationship.


	12. The Best Day

**Title: **The Best Day  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Rachel would go through it all again.  
**Word Count: **588  
**Warnings: **None  
**Lyrics Used: **I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight

* * *

Rachel came home from school while doing her best to hold in her tears. As a very emotional girl, her best sadly wasn't very good. Even with the brave front she tried to put up in front of her dad and daddy, she still had tears streaming down her face.

She had a glass of soy milk in her hands while Leroy Berry did his best to find out the root of his daughter's problem. "Honey, just talk to us. What happened at school?"

"Everyone hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true, sweetie," Hiram Berry said consolably.

"But it is. I hate eighth grade," she said crossly.

Leroy took the glass of soy milk as Hiram took Rachel into his arms. "What happened?" Hiram asked as he rested his cheek on top of Rachel's head.

"Noah picked on me. Again."

The two men exchanged a look, but it was ignored by Rachel, who was lost in her memories.

"I don't get it. We used to be best friends. We played together in the playpen. But now, he's suddenly too cool to be seen with me. Why does he care so much about what everyone thinks of him?"

Leroy smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, not everyone is strong enough to remain uncaring. Most people like to be accepted by their peers, so they separate themselves from people who aren't accepted."

"I miss my best friend."

"We know, sweetie. Hopefully, Noah will see the error of his ways and realize your friendship is more valuable than popularity."

Rachel looked up into Leroy's eyes. "And if he doesn't? Will I just have to learn how to live without my best friend?"

Leroy and Hiram stayed silent. Neither wanted to confirm one of their daughter's worst fears.

That night Rachel sat with her back against her headboard, allowing her pink pillows to cushion her. She opened the book to the first page. It read "Caveat Lector." She shook her head and opened it to the next page. It was just the copyright information. She continued to turn pages until she got to the actual first page.

She attempted to read it, but the words kept blurring together due to the wetness in her eyes. This time last year, Noah and she would be talking on the phone, or she'd be helping him with his homework. Now, he spent his time with jock friends while she was all alone.

It just wasn't fair.

She wondered how long it would be before she got her best friend back. It was a lot longer than she wished it had been.

It was two years before he became her boyfriend for that short week. Then they were acquaintances for the rest of tenth grade. They had two years of friendship and then another year where they barely talked to each other. Then they have another year of friendship after Noah decided that maybe they should keep in touch. Then they had two years of dating, a six month engagement, and then a small Jewish ceremony. After which, not only did Noah become Rachel's husband, but he also became her best friend.

So, their friendship ended in eighth grade, and it took eight years to truly get it back. Even though she wished she had Noah all of that time, she knew that if they had stayed friends, they may have never gotten married. She wouldn't trade the end result for anything, even if it meant she had to go through years of pain and loneliness to get there.


	13. Change

**Title: **Change  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, Finn/Rachel, Finn/Quinn  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Season 3. Finn breaks up with Rachel for Quinn, and Rachel decides it's time to break the cycle.  
**Word Count: **1,095  
**Warnings: **None  
**Lyrics Used: **And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

* * *

Rachel feels her heart break. She has trouble making out the words coming from his mouth, but she catches "Quinn" and "love," and Rachel suddenly understands what's happening.

Finn's choosing Quinn over her. Again. The blonde cheerleader always gets what Rachel wants, so there's no surprise. There's simply heartbreak that once again Finn has changed his mind about who he wants.

Rachel clenches her first as the two of them kiss right in front of her. Neither care about what it does to her, and Rachel has to wonder if Finn ever cared about her, even a little bit. If he did, he wouldn't immediately swallow Quinn's tongue in front of her after breaking her heart.

She's pulled away from the scene by gentle hands and it takes her a couple of minutes before she realizes it's Noah. He's silent as he leads her to the empty auditorium. It's her safe haven, and he knows it. He stays silent and watches her.

She knows what he's waiting for, but she's going to crush his delusion. "I'm not going to break down. Not this time."

Noah raises his eyebrows, and she easily reads the question in his eyes. "This is repeated history. Frankly, I should have known better. Finn has always wavered between Quinn and me. He only seems to want me when I no longer want him."

"Then why did you go back to him?" Noah asks.

That's the million dollar question. She looks up from her hands which are resting on her lap to meet Noah's eyes. "I truly don't know. Maybe because he's safe. I know what to expect from him. Part of me was sure he was finally positive about what he wanted, but I think the other part of me knew this was going to happen. It hurts, but I don't feel like the wind has been knocked out of me, and I think that non-feeling comes from expecting it."

"Well, you still have verbal diarrhea. That's a good sign. I get scared when you're quiet."

Rachel softly smiles. "I'm glad you're reassured.

"You know I'm here for you, right?"

Rachel nods. "That's one thing I have never doubted. Not since we dated in tenth grade. Even after you said we weren't friends, you continued to look out for me."

After that, Rachel spends most of her time with Noah. He is a comforting presence, and he always knows when not to ask questions or when to simply hold her. She ignores Finn's glare upon seeing the two of them together.

Finn truly is an immature child. He doesn't want her, but he hates her spending time with Noah, and she now knows why.

She might have hid her feelings from herself for who even knows how long, but she can't any longer due to the two of them spending so much time together. She likes Noah, as in, more than a friend. And she has no idea what to do about it.

She's afraid of coming clean about it because she doesn't want to destroy their easy relationship. On the other hand, it could make their relationship stronger in the best of ways.

Finally, when posters for prom start appearing, she works up the courage. She finds him getting his math textbook out of his locker. With her encouragement, he's going to classes and actually does pretty well. "Hey," she says as she leans against the locker that's next to his.

"What's up, Rach?"

She twirls a strand of her long hair as she tries to remember the speech that she's suddenly blanking on.

Noah closes his locker. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"You only twirl her hair when you're nervous, so what's wrong and do I have to kick anyone's ass."

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to ask you something, and no to the ass kicking." Her saying 'ass' doesn't even faze her anymore, which goes to show how negative of an influence Noah has been on her usually pristine vocabulary.

Noah nods. "So, what do you have to ask me? You can ask me anything. There are not many things I'll say 'no' to if you're the one who's doing the asking."

Rachel takes a deep breath. "I'm counting on that. So, um..." She tries to meet his eyes, but instead she looks at point behind him. She knows he's probably aware of that, but she's thankful he's not calling her out on it. "So, will you go to the prom with me?"

She finally meets his eyes. There's an emotion there. She thinks it might be hope, but she's afraid that she's misreading it.

"As friends?"

Rachel minutely shakes her head. "I would like you to be my date, and hopefully my boyfriend by the end of the night."

"I can do you better than that. I can be your boyfriend now and take my girlfriend to the prom."

"Really?" Rachel asks.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to ask you out. I didn't know if you were ready, though."

"I'm definitely ready."

When Noah takes her into his arms and holds her close, it feels right. When he kisses her, she sees fireworks beneath her eyelids. She ignores the catcalls – they are probably coming solely from the glee kids – and just revels in the moment of finally having Noah's lips on her own.

When they pull away, both breathing heavily, Santana comes and stands before the two of them. Rachel stiffens, wondering if Santana is about to pull her hair out of her scalp. She might have finally accepted her sexuality, but she still seems possessive of Noah.

Noah must sense her sudden tension because he's softly rubbing small circles on her back.

Rachel cringes and waits for the inevitable. She's floored when Santana smugly smiles. "It's about damn time. Mercedes owes me 20 bucks."

"Twenty bucks, Santana?" Noah calls out as she turns away.

"She thought you'd guys be together within a month of the Finchel breakup. I told her it would take until the prom posters started appearing before you two got your act together." She walked away.

Noah and Rachel look at each other. He brushes her hair out of her face and leans down to plant a gentle, lingering kiss. "Come on, I'll walk you to class," he whispers against Rachel's lips.

Rachel nods and smiles when Noah pulls her close, holding her securely at his side. For the first time in a long time, she feels completely at ease. This must be what happiness feels like.


End file.
